All-terrain vehicles or ATV's are versatile all-season three or four-wheeled motorized vehicles designed for off-road use, including pedestrian and bicycle pathways. Typically ATV's are straddle-type vehicles, where the operator straddles the seat similar to a motorcycle or bicycle. They are generally designed to carry one or two passengers. Although primarily a recreational vehicle, more recently ATV's have been used as utility vehicles. To that end, various utilitarian accessories or implements, such as snow plow blades, can be attached to the ATV. Although the relatively light weight of the ATV allows for the use of small engines, the small engines limit the power capabilities; ATV's generally have a battery and battery recharging system having low amperage storage and low amperage recharging capability relative to a typically automobile. The term “all terrain vehicle” or “ATV” as used herein includes within its scope so-called utility task vehicles or “UTV's”, such as the Kawasaki MULE, the John Deere GATOR, the Polaris RANGER and PROFESSIONAL SERIES, the EZ-GO WORKHORSE, the Club Car CARRYALL and PIONEER and the Toro WORKMAN.
Conventional snow blade mounts for four wheel drive vehicles such as pick-up trucks can weigh hundreds pounds (e.g., 750 pounds), and generally include a chassis frame that can be permanently fixed to the vehicle chassis, usually behind the vehicle front bumper. A lift frame is then removably coupled to the chassis frame, and the snow blade is then coupled to the front end of the assembly via an A-frame and trip frame assembly. The A-frame with the snow blade attached is typically removable from the vehicle. Such assemblies, however, are too large and too heavy for practical use with the relatively small ATV.
One drawback of conventional snow blade mounts is the difficulty in readily removing the assemblies from the vehicle chassis, especially in view of their weight. The presence of an implement or accessory on an ATV can render the ATV useless as a recreational all-terrain vehicle. Accordingly, it is highly desirable that the blade be removed after use. However, since the mounting and dismounting operation can be cumbersome and time-consuming, the assemblies are often left on the ATV for the entire winter season.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a utilitarian accessory mounting assembly for an ATV that is conveniently and easily attachable and removable from the vehicle.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a snow blade assembly for an ATV that is mounted and dismounted from the vehicle using a self-aligning hitch mount devoid of mounting pins.
It is a still further object of the present invention to pivot the utilitarian accessory remotely.